Simple mail transfer protocol (“SMTP”) is used for e-mail communications between computers. In some cases, additional information is required to be transferred between a client and a server. In other cases, the transfer of additional information between a client and a server is not required, but may be otherwise beneficial. Existing SMTP commands and extensions limit the amount of data that can be transferred between a client and a server. More particularly, although SMTP permits the transfer of information via a MAIL command, the MAIL command imposes a size limit that prevents the transfer of arbitrarily sized information.
Extended SMTP (“ESMTP”) allows for the addition of SMTP extension commands. Although it is possible to add a new ESMTP extension command to facilitate the transfer of arbitrarily sized information, firewalls are often configured to block unknown ESMTP multi-line extension commands. This dramatically reduces the effectiveness of this type of solution. Enterprise networks in particular are often unable to utilize this type of solution because of the strict firewall parameters typically used on enterprise networks.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.